1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to automated manufacturing system and more particularly to a drilling tool pressure foot having geometric relief for enhanced registration on fasteners behind a closed angle.
2. Background
Automated drilling systems are employed in various industries to allow rapid match drilling and assembly of large structural components. In assembly of large commercial or military aircraft, structures often require complex shaping of load bearing webs which place fasteners on the associated structural flange behind a closed angle. For effective drilling, the automated system requires a pressure foot to offset drilling forces opposite a drill foot. In prior art systems a rectangular or cylindrical pressure foot is employed attached to an automated press. Neither of these configurations may be employed with a closed angle web.
It is therefore desirable to provide a pressure foot for automated drilling which allows access behind a closed angle web.